


Jealousy

by lovinthelads



Category: Football RPF
Genre: German National Team, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovinthelads/pseuds/lovinthelads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because of this: http://lovinthelads.tumblr.com/post/146871300917</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

Mesut went to find Sami. Went to find a consoling hug for his penalty miss despite the German victory. But when he spotted his Sami, there he was again, cuddling Gigi Buffon.

AGAIN.

Was it not enough they hugged and kissed in the tunnel? That Gigi touched Sami’s face as they passed through the line in the pre-match handshake?? And now he was consoling Gigi and not Mesut???

Sami turned away from Gigi and saw Mesut glaring at him. With a frown, Sami crossed to him. Eager to share this victory with his Mesut.

“What, meine Geliebte?”

“Nothing,” Mesut said.

“Not nothing,” Sami chided as he pulled Mesut to him. “You missed your penalty and I still love you.”

“Do you?” Mesut asked and hated himself. 

“What is this?” Sami asked. “Do you not remember last night?”

Mesut blushed. “Yes.”

“Then what?” Sami tickled his side, unable to do more with the world watching.

“It’s just...I didn’t know you and Gigi we so...close.”

“Close?” Sami asked and realization dawned. “Oh, my little crinkly ears- he’s my teammate!”

“I know,” Mesut said defensively. He knew he had no right. He knew he’d been the one to leave Madrid first. That Sami had cried. That he’d found a new home at Juve. 

“Oh Mes,” Sami pulled him into a hug. “He’s Gigi. He loves everyone.”

“I didn’t see him cuddle anyone else,” Mesut said even as the fight ran out of him.

“Yes he did. He hugged Manuel. He hugged Bastian. He’s there, right now, hugging Conte,” Sami gestured. 

Mesut didn’t look. He was looking at Sami. “I…”

Sami turned back to him and smiled sweetly. “Me and you, Crinkly Ears. Me and you.”

“And the semifinals,” Mesut laughed.

“No thanks to you, what was that penalty?”

“Shut up!” Mesut laughed even as Sami hugged him again and then pulled him to the line of teammates heading over to where the German fans were screaming for them.

Mesut should know better. For nothing was stronger than Samisut. Nothing.


End file.
